1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser recording apparatus capable of high-speed reproduction of image information such as characters or graphics from a computer or a facsimile transmitter, and more particularly to a laser recording apparatus capable of high-speed high-quality by deflecting and modulating a laser beam according to the image information such as graphics or characters from a computer or a facsimile transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser beam printers for performing high-speed recording by modulating a laser beam with a recording signal and scanning a recording medium with thus modulated laser beam are already known as disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,833.
In the conventional laser recording apparatus there have been required a vernier adjuster or an optical mirror in order to introduce the light beam from a laser into a determined position of the modulator, and a plurality of optical mirrors in order to bring the modulated beam from the modulator to a required position. For this reason the beam collimation requires a complex and time-consuming procedure, the inevitably long optical path hinders the size-reduction of the apparatus, and the optical loss in the modulator or optical mirrors necessitates the use of a high-powered laser.
In addition the use of optical mirrors gives rise to vibration of the light beam by the eventual mechanical vibration, thus deteriorating the stability of the recorded image on a photosensitive member and leading to lowered image quality. Also in case of replacement or adjustment of the laser or the beam deflector there is generally required the readjustment of the light path in the entire recording apparatus, thus rendering the replacement or adjustment of components extremely difficult.